


Buffy/JCA Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s02e13 Queen of the Shadowkhan, Family Feels, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Photomanips of crossovers between Jackie Chan Adventures and Buffy the Vampire Slayer..





	1. A Kid Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics and fan art that I cook up from time to time..

Basically, it’s Buffy’s thoughts while watching Jade in battle against a few vampires..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Easy to Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel sees Jade as his little sister (and vice-versa)..

Basically, Angel sees Jade as the little sister he’d always wanted (since his real little sister Kathy had been killed long ago). Jade herself sees Angel as the older brother or cousin she wishes he was.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. A Chat with Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jade Chan and Xander Harris have a chat..?

Basically, Jade stops by Nights one night and talks to Xander about a certain adventure of hers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Spike and poetry..

Basically, Jade asks Spike for feedback on a poem she is writing, and he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Jade and Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Angel — when they meet, the results can be whatever people think they are..

When the characters from Buffy and JCA are together, the results can either be neat or bad, depending on what happens.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Angelus Vs The Dark Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when three members of the Dark Hand — Finn, Ratso and Chow — find themselves in a battle against none other than Angelus (who is also called “the Scourge of Europe” and “the Angelic Angel of Death”, to name a few)?

When Finn, Ratso and Chow — members of the organization known as the Dark Hand — find themselves up against Angelus, the Angelic Angel of Death, they realize that he isn’t the type of person (or vampire) to be messed with.. not at all. Meanwhile, Angelus has plans to sire one of them, but has to make up his mind about which one will be a great childe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
